finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Релм Ароуни
Релм Ароуни - играбельный персонаж из Final Fantasy VI. Она талантливый художник, и ее рисунки магическим образом оживают под ее кистью. Внешний вид и характер Релм - маленькая девочка из селения Тамаса. У нее светлые волосы, покрытые большой шляпой, она носит черный топик и желтую накидку. На ее игровом спрайте заметна красная точка у нее на щеке - скорее всего, от краски, ведь она художник. Релм та еще нахалка. Она постоянно ругает Страго за его глупые решения. Она также язвит по поводу чьих-либо неумных поступков. Тем не менее, она делает это от доброго сердца и только для того, чтобы помочь своим товарищам. Сюжет Изображение Релм|left|100px Терра Бранфорд, Локк Коул и Тень наносят визит Страго в Тамасе, чтобы спросить у него об Эсперах. Страго притворяется, что ничего не знает, но Релм грубо встревает в беседу и спрашивает гостей, могут ли они сами использовать магию. Сразу после этого она начинает играть с собакой Тени, Перехватчиком. Это приводит Тень в замешательство, поскольку обычно Перехватчик не любит людей. Страго приглашает гостей переночевать в гостинице всего за 1 гил. Однако ночью Релм оказывается в объятом пожаре доме ее друга - она пыталась поиграть огненным жезлом. Пытаясь затушить пожар, Страго вызывает заклинания воды, но безуспешно. Появляется Мэр Тамасы и восклицает, что магия запрещена, но Страго не слушает его. Страго просит Терру и Локка помочь ему спасти Релм. Втроем они входят в горящий дом и оказываются окружены пламенем. В последний момент появляются Тень с Перехватчиком и спасают их всех. Позже Страго объясняет Терре и Локку, что магические способности жителей деревни Тамаса достались им в наследство от Воинов-Магов, которые после завершения Войны Магов удалились от мира и основали свое уединенное поселение Тамаса. Страго соглашается помочь героям в поисках Эсперов. Релм просится пойти с ними, но Страго отказывает ей. Тем не менее, она следует за ними украдкой и сталкивается с ними, когда им приходится сразиться с Ултросом. Во время сражения Релм спрашивает у Ултроса позволения нарисовать его портрет, что приводит к одной из многих юмористических сцен в игре. Этим она доказывает Терре, Локку и Страго, что тоже может быть им полезной, после чего вся группа продолжает поиски Эсперов. Когда они находят Эсперов, Терра обращается к их лидеру Юре. Она убеждает его начать мирные переговоры с Генералом Лео Кристофом и Гестальской Империей. Она также замечает, что Селес и Локк помирились, и неосмотрительно смущает их, спрашивая Страго, "не слишком ли им всем жарко". Как впоследствии оказывается, заключение мира - это ловушка, подстроенная Кефкой Палаццо с целью получить больше Магицитов. К несчастью, план Кефки срабатывает, и вся группа вместе со Страго и Релм вступают в сражение с ним. thumb|Релм присоединяется к группе после Конца света What happens to Relm after the Apocalypse depends on whether or not the player waits for Shadow before jumping off the Floating Continent. If the party does not wait for him, Relm is found wounded in the Cave in the Veldt and the party have to defeat the Behemoth King to rescue her and take her back to Thamasa to recover. But before she can rejoin the party she disappears. The villagers in Thamasa mention that Relm had been hired by Owzer, a wealthy art collector in Jidoor, to help him remove a demon named Chadarnook that has possessed one of his prized paintings. Relm can do nothing until the party showed up to help out. After the fight, Relm rejoins. If the party does wait for Shadow at the Floating Continent, however, Shadow will be found wounded in the cave in Relm's place and Relm will already be in Jidoor having been hired by Owzer. After Relm rejoins, she goes to the Cultists' Tower where Strago has become a member of the Cult of Kefka. Relm awakes Strago up from his trance with a few choice words, and he rejoins, mentioning that Relm is as foul-mouthed as ever. Relm and Strago go back to Thamasa where they find Strago's old friend, Gungho, injured by Hidon, a monster he and Strago used to hunt in their youth. Strago and Relm go to defeat Hidon, and come back victorious. In the ending, Relm and Strago have a few conversations, and Relm says she would like to paint a traditional, non-magic painting of Strago using a real canvas. If Strago is not re-obtained by the player in the World of Ruin, then Relm, stuck on a conveyor belt, is passed along by Celes, Setzer, and Edgar. She threatens to paint their portraits, saying, "You can't just throw me aside!" and they return to help her. Отец Релм thumb|Релм срашивает о своем "папе" [[Файл:Relmtwo.png|thumb|Релм на изображении Тени в концовке Final Fantasy Anthology.]] Through of a series of flashbacks unveiled by resting in various inns with Shadow in the party, it is revealed that Shadow is Relm's father. Shadow's dreams tell the story of him as a train robber named Clyde who fled the authorities with his partner Baram. Baram was killed but Shadow escaped to Thamasa, where he fell in love with an unnamed woman and fathered a child before leaving the village to keep his past from catching up with him. The village dog, Interceptor, followed him. This is why Interceptor is so friendly towards Relm, and why both Shadow and Relm can use the Memento Ring, said to be empowered by the love of a departed mother - in this case, Relm's mother and Shadow's lover. If the player allows Shadow to die on the Floating Continent, the flashback sequence viewed when the player rescues Relm changes to show Strago speaking to Relm, who then cries out for "Daddy" and asks where he went and if he will come back, before Interceptor leaves. This fits perfectly with the flashback viewed if the player rescues Shadow instead of Relm, which shows him, as Clyde, walking away from Strago's home when Interceptor runs up from behind him. In the original English Super NES release, he tells Interceptor to stay with "the girl," but the word used for "girl" in the Japanese release could also be used as a humble form of "daughter." In the Game Boy Advance release the word "daughter" is used instead, making it clear that Shadow fathered a child in Thamasa before fleeing the village. Shadow and Relm's relationship was officially confirmed in developers' interviews in 1995. The developers considered having a scene in a bar (presumably in Thamasa) where Strago asks Shadow to reveal his identity. The dialogue was supposed to be as follows: :Страго: У меня есть одна просьба... Покажи мне свое лицо. Даже если ты - это он, у меня нет ни малейшего намерения упрашивать тебя остаться. Я просто должен знать... для блага Релм... '' :Тень: ...... (Снимает маску и показывает Страго свое лицо. Однако, он повернут к зрителю спиной.) '' :Страго: Спасибо... Тень. ...Пойдем, выпьем.V-Jump issue (in Japanese) Battle Relm has the highest magic stat in the game and good Speed, making her the best mage based on base stats alone, but she has weak physical stats. She shares most of her equipment draw with Strago, and can equip rods, some daggers, maces, lightweight hats and robes, universal shields, some female-exclusive equipment, and creature suits. She also has a set of equipment unique to her, brushes. Unique to Relm is the Cat-Ear Hood, one of the best helmets in the game. Relm's ability is Sketch, which lets her draw a living replica of an enemy to attack. In the original Super NES release the command was glitchy, and is the source of the Sketch Bug. If Relm equips the Fake Moustache, Sketch becomes Control, which allows her to control the actions of an enemy directly, though Relm herself cannot take commands while controlling an enemy. If the enemy is too "difficult" to sketch meaning it is too hard to draw, Relm's Sketch ability will not work for that enemy. Список экипировки Оружие |valign="top"| *Chain Flail *Morning Star |valign="top"| *Chocobo Brush *Da Vinci Brush *Magical Brush *Rainbow Brush *Angel Brush |} Доспехи | valign="top"| |} Разработка Relm's design and story were created by Kaori Tanaka (later nicknamed Soraya Saga), who also created Edgar Roni Figaro, Sabin Rene Figaro, Duncan Harcourt, and Vargas. Relm's "Control" command is based on the idea that monsters have secret names, and whoever knows these secret names has power over them (this is an idea well-known in real-world demonology).V-Jump issue (in Japanese) In the game's original strategy guide, Strago and Relm are said to fight with stuffed toys. This might be another idea that was tossed around during development, but in the end was never implemented. The idea wasn't used until Final Fantasy X where Lulu uses stuffed toys as weapons. Музыкальная тема Музыкальная тема Релм названа ее именем. Появления в других играх ''Secret of Evermore'' Relm appears in Secret of Evermore among a crowd of people. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' Relm appears as one of the tutors in the in-game manuals. Ссылки Внешние ссылки *Relm at Caves of Narshe en:Relm Arrowny Категория:Final Fantasy VI Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy VI